Wonderland
by Katherine Elizabeth Taniyama
Summary: "But, my dear, this isn't Wonderland, and your not Alice." Mai is abducted by two strangely handsome men who believe she can free them from the evil clutches that is the Queen of Hearts. As they get deeper and deeper into the conflict will they be able to maintain their feelings for our beloved heroine or will one of them end up head-over-heels in love?
1. Chapter 1

**_Wonderland_**

**_The Mischievous Rabbit And His Friend The Cat_**

* * *

It was a silly myth about a handsome boy with rabbit ears. He was said to prey on beautiful women whose lives was miserable. He'd take the women to a faraway place where everything was nonsense; he'd treat them like a queen and spoil them with gifts and such. And for once, the women's life isn't so bad. That was when you'd find the women dead; she'd have no sign of being murdered though. She'd look perfectly normal except for one major detail, she wouldn't be breathing.

XxxxX

"Mai, darling; please pay attention. You should know how very important your studies are." Called a woman with luscious red hair that stopped at her waist and a pair of sparkling brownish gold eyes; she had fair pale skin and she displayed a beautiful shade of ruby red lip stick that covered her pouty lips. She wore a plum purple summer dress; that passed her knees and silver sandals with a bow tied on the front.

The girl she addressed turned showing her wide, lovely, mesmerizing cinnamon brown eyes. She has waves of perfectly curled auburn hair that went past her shoulders. Her bangs were held back by a simple sky blue bow clip. Her skin was a flawless ivory pale and her lips were a shade of pale pink. She wore a sky blue strapless summer dress that went an inch past her knees with white flat shoes.

"Ayako, can't I take a little break now? I've been studying for hours!" She answered in a nicely toned British accent. She was originally from Japan but since her adoptive parents brought her to England when she was an infant, the young brunette engaged the accent.

Ayako sighed; this child was always working hard but hardly ever got a break. Mai was a very enthusiastic girl; she did things properly, and was a well behaved child. Most people believed that was why she was given beauty; because she was kind and gentle. But thanks to her being beautiful, she has a lot of men trying to ask her hand in marriage. She opposes the idea of being wed to a lad she didn't know let alone love. Mai was well aware that the men only sought over her for her beauty; although she clearly disagrees with anyone who calls themselves less than her.

"Okay sweetheart, you may take a break, but don't forget we are having tea in the garden with one of your many admirers." Ayako said as she playfully winked at Mai, who smiled in return. Ayako stood up from the grassy ground and dusted herself off before leaving the brunette in the beauty that was the meadow. She sat under a big fir tree that blocked the sunshine from her delicate skin. Big dandelions surrounded her and she could hear the gentle stream of a pound nearby.

Mai had a book in hand; it was a plain color of red while the letters were a vibrant shade of gold. It was an old, thick picture book that contained her favorite fairy tale stories. Mai skipped the pages towards were _Mulan_, her favorite tale, began. It was about a strong girl who takes her father's place in the army. But girls aren't allowed to fight so she disguises herself as a young lad. She had no liking to the other fairy tales because mostly all of them just wait for their prince to save them. She believed them to be definitely not independent; how foolish.

As she was about to turn the page, she heard a soft rustle of leaves behind her. Mai stood a bit cautious of someone else being behind her. Ever so silently, she followed the sound deeper into the meadow; there were more trees there and little flowers. The rustling got louder until she stopped at a wide hole that looked like it was a long journey down. She looked around but saw nothing strange except the hole.

The hole was wide enough to swallow her whole. How peculiar this would be around a beautiful place the meadow was, and for no one to notice it. _'How peculiar, indeed.'_ She thought to herself, examining the strange spot where a piece of earth was missing.

"Hello!" A voice called behind her making her almost jump into the whole, luckily the person caught her just in the nick of time.

"Oh dear! You frightened me!" She exclaimed putting her hand on her racing heart. Mai turned to greet her savior but was met with air. She blinked her eyes and mumbled to herself. "I must be going mad." She sighed and turned back to the hole, only to see her savior and his rabbit ears.

"You have a cute British accent but you look Japanese." He announced. He had shaggy looking blackish/brown hair and a stunning color of greyish brown eyes. His pale fair face had a smudge of dirt, but that didn't ruin his charms. He wore a button up, short sleeved, white shirt with a black outline of a rabbit on the hem of the shirt, normal looking dark, denim jeans, and strange, black shoes. And not to mention his rabbit ears that appeared to be stuck on his head.

"I was adopted when I was a child." She said still wondering how he got to one place then another at the blink of an eye. He just smiled at her.

"Well, my name is Yasuhara the White Rabbit." He smiled again, and although his smiles were enchanting they also made her a bit uncomfortable. It was like a mischievous smile, but, then again it appeared to be innocent.

"White Rabbit?" She asked raising her brow up. He simply pointed to his ears and she nodded in understanding. Mai was wondering why he'd be here all alone; it was a bit suspicious a young man would be here alone at this hour. _'Hour!? Oh, I'm going to be late for tea!' _She thought while her eyes grew wide in realization.

"I better get back Yasuhara; I'm going to be late for something." She said forgetting her question and already running towards the entrance of the meadow. Until a hand grabbed her wrist making her halt in her step. She turned to see Yasuhara gripping her arm.

"Meet me here in a few hours." He pleaded; she raised her eyebrow in questioning. It was a lot more suspicious now.

"I don't know…" She said unsure, what if he was a handsomely crazed killer who wore rabbit ears to draw women in and then murders them. She wasn't that stupid.

"Just come, I have something I want to show you Mai." He pleaded again and she sighed. Then again she could always bring something to protect her with, and she didn't take those Karate lessons for nothing.

"Fine. I'll see you later Yasuhara." She said as he let go of her hand and she quickly ran towards the garden for tea with one of her admirer.

XxxxX

"I'm sure she'll be here any second now, please have a seat." Said a beautiful woman with lightly blond wavy hair that went past her neck and sparkling green eyes. She had little wrinkles and she wore a long, plaid pink gown that puffed out by her waist, the cuffs of her dress had a white outline and were also puffy. Her face was a flawless pale shade and her lips were covered in a warm tone of peach.

"No hurry, the young lady has to look her best, of course we'll wait." Was the reply of the dashing young man, he had shaggy golden brown hair and ecstatic, hypnotic baby blue, beautiful eyes. His face was flawlessly pale with only a small scar on his left cheek, giving him a more dangerously charming look. He picked up the expensive looking China cup filled with apple tea and tasted the heavenly beverage.

The older women started to get impatient, where was her lovely daughter making the most powerful man in Boston wait for her like some sort of lap dog. It wasn't like her daughter to be so late like this, just what was she doing in a time like this anyway? Didn't she send Ayako to fetch her? The women looked back at the handsome young lad and turned to the doors to fetch her late child. But just as she was a foot away, the doors swung open and there was the brunette beauty in a whole different attire.

She wore a pale pink, stunning dress; its strap was measured an inch, the dress was tight to her figure until her mid stomach, where it loosened up and flowed out up to her knees. Her sky blue bow was traded by a big pink flower clip, and she adorned a pretty, silver, bow shaped necklace (complements of one of her many admirer's).

"I apologize for my rude lateness, I was studying and lost track of time." She said as she entered the room, hugging her mother and shaking her hand politely with the young lad. He smiled at her and she noticed the dimple on his right cheek.

"Good day Lady Mai, you may address me as Peter." He spoke and she noted his half there accent. He looking like an agreeable young man, but something about him made her feel uneasy. Was it his too charming features? Or maybe it was because he was a very important person? Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"Likewise Peter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled sweetly at him. Although she knew perfectly well why he was here, of course, why else would Ayako call him an admirer?

She sipped her cinnamon scented tea, enjoying the divine smell until he spoke something rather expected but direct and she nearly spit it out.

"It's a very urgent matter, actually. I'm here to ask for your hand in marriage." He said bluntly. He didn't try and strike a conversation with her like most respectable men, or talk to her about his life, dreams, and etcetera; although, it was much expected because he was an important and busy man.

"… I…" She managed to say little to which she cursed herself.

"I do not need an answer till a week from now, but please be sure to think it over. I'll be on my way, pardon me." He said, grabbing Mai's hand and placed a kiss, while to her mother he bowed and thanked her for the tea.

Mai sat there for a while. Her answer was already decided; she'd reject him. Just like all the other men who proposed to her, but, this man could bring good name into her family; and that was what her mother yearned for. This man, Peter, he was a person that could bring them towards a happy life. And to think her mother would be delighted, would bring her as much delight. Peter didn't seem that bad, and she doubted she'd get another opportunity such as this one. Plus, men only like her for her looks, she wondered if she'd ever be loved.

_'Right, the man would have to be blind.'_ She thought bitterly.

Mai was too caught up in her own musing to notice her mother crying out in joy. Surely the older women thought her daughter would defiantly accept this offer, who could refuse a dashingly handsome and not to mention rich young man? She loved the idea of her Mai going off and living in a beautiful house with children running around with them. And Peter showed interest in her daughter (they all do anyway), they'll make a splendid couple.

"Mai, darling, tell me… are you going to accept?!" Her mother's voice cried with excitement. Mai looked at her mother's curious, beaming face and smiled. She couldn't let her adoptive mother down. She just didn't have the heart to.

"I'll… need more time to think." She responded with her genuine smile. Her mother happily nodded and hurried to her bedroom.

Mai sighed. What was she going to do about this? Her mother would be most disappointed if she was to reject the offer, but she would most likely be unhappy too. Did her happiness matter though? It wasn't like she'd find someone who loves her for her, not just her beauty. Maybe this was the price beauty came with? She wouldn't be loved in exchange for being beautiful? Well, if that was it, then she'd be fine being the most horrid girl ever.

She sighed again, "Beauty stinks…"

XxxxX

He was in the same spot she had left him in, Yasuhara still sat by the hole. Mai quickly scanned the area to make sure no one else was her, but what she saw surprised her. A handsome boy with sapphire blue eyes and shaggy but neat, black hair; he wore a striped pattern of pink and purple with a black outline of a grinning cat at the hem of his shirt, black jeans, and a pair of peculiar looking footwear. What was odder was the purple and pink stripped cat ears he wore on top of his shaggy head.

"Yasu, who's your friend?" She looked at him oddly, the cat-eared boy grinned like a mad man which made Mai spectacle about him.

"Hello~! Nice to meet such a beautiful girl Mai," He said as he bowed in front of her. The cat-boy, as she is too kindly as to refer to him as, looked over at Yasuhara then towards the brunette.

Yasuhara nodded and glanced at Mai who's been staring at the darkening sky. He was positive she was the girl they were looking for, but he didn't expect her to be so bright and beautiful. She was cautious of him at first, how she hesitated in agreeing on meeting him out here. She was beautiful, (in his opinion) because of her creamy pale skin and her warm glowing brown eyes that contrasted her skin perfectly.

As to the cat-boy, he thought her luscious, auburn hair and pale pink, pouty lips were her best features. She was indeed intelligent, and doesn't fawn over handsome lads, (like him) unlike other girls. She was who they've been searching for, she would be their savior.

"Pardon me," Her delicate voice brought them back from their own thoughts. She seemed to be addressing the cat-boy, so he turned to her in questioning. "I never did get your name." She told him, their eyes were locked and for a moment he felt like she could see into him; like she knew everything about him.

He felt his cheeks redden as he managed to say, "Eugene Davis."

"Oh, my pleasure to meet you Mr. Davis." She bowed making the lads face go even redder. "Now… If you don't mind, can someone be as kind as to explain why I'm here?" She asked looking back and forth from the two boys.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Thought Yasuhara as he looked at Eugene for help; who shrugged. How hard could it be to get the girl down the hole anyways?

XxxxX

The two boys groaned as they finally managed to get the brunette down the hole. Who the hell taught her to fight, anyway? She was an assassin, graceful yet painful. Eugene sighed, he had it the worst. The girl should never be underestimated; she was so full of energy and power. He probably had several bruises on his arms and lower abdomen. Yasuhara sighed, if she was going to be that difficult to persuade, then he would've brought back up.

She was snoring soundlessly, tied in the best knots and finest rope he could find. Her mouth taped shut and her legs locked. They were afraid she'll wake and go assassin on them again. As they walked in there were doors surrounding the walls, Yasuhara looked towards Eugene.

"Which one leads to the narcissist?" He asked amused by the smirk on Eugene's face.

"The one with the mirror, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review! _**

**_Disclaimed; I don't own Ghost Hunt (I forgot to this in my last chapter, oops ^_^)._**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Kidnapped_**

Mai's eyelids fluttered open and wondered the walls that had her trapped._ 'Where am I?' _She thought while inspecting the room she occupied. It was a shade of blue with gold sparkling designs of hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds. A rather large, glass door leading to a balcony, two doors which she assumed to be the bathroom and an indoor closet. There was a desk containing a mirror and a stool. Over all the room was lovely.

She stood, ever so cautiously, and made her way towards the mirror, her face was still her usual flawless ivory pale, and her eyes were still their cinnamon brown color, but her hair was a few inches longer. Not to mention her face had a bright shad of pink running through her cheeks. Her hand instinctively went up to her face, she felt hot; uncomfortable in this stuffy, sticky room.

She strode over to the door then halted. Where_ was_ she? Her eyes widened and she mentally cursed her slow instinct, indeed where was she. Her hand shot for the door but to no avail; it was locked. Her breath caught as she remembered the two devilishly handsome men.

They had taken her to this foreign place, (not without a fight, of course) she remembered being forcefully pushed into the peculiar hole and plumaged into darkness. Now, here she was in this strange but greatly decorated room; to which she hadn't any clue who it belonged to.

_'But surely those two boys must be idiots; kidnapping a girl who's obviously stronger.'_ She thought, recalling their horrid attempts in fighting. She barely broke a sweat, but once she let her guard down Eugene had pushed her in. Damn hole.

Come to think of it, they both seemed to know her name although she'd never gave them it. Mai scolded herself for not paying closer attention. Again.

Mai sighed, '_what now_?' She glanced at the door leading to the washroom, and shrugged. The worst thing the two boys can do was come in while she is in the tub.

In the beautifully arranged restroom was a lovely pearl white sink with wooden cupboards. The mirror was amazingly polished to the bone, as she walked deeper inward, she finally spotted the shower. She looked for a towel in the cupboards and successfully found one.

Disrobing, she turned the shower head on and tasted the water on her palm. When she was satisfied, she joined the sprinkling water and enjoyed how it felt on her skin. Her thoughts focused on the two boys that brought her here._ 'They mustn't be dangerous if they couldn't even take a punch… then why did they bring me here? Are they one of my admirers? Not likely, I know all of my admirers. Then…'_ She began to pounder about them but concluded with nothing. She sighed, it was a stupid idea to go out in the middle of the night with a complete stranger, she knew. But… then why in the name of bloody hell did she go?

Mai shook her head and exited the shower; to her left was the door to the closet. As she turned the knob, her eyes widened. She grabbed the hanger that displayed the most beautiful and elegant yet simple, slim, peach colored, sleeveless dress that went past her knees; it clung to her skin in a professional way but had a single ruffle flowing downward by the middle, giving it a casual look. And to her surprise, the necessary undergarments were placed with the dress.

Slipping on the beautiful dress, she re-entered the washroom and folded her clothing. Her hair was partly dry and taking its natural shape of elegantly beautiful curls. She stepped out and noticed the door was wide open. Her suspicion went up as her fingers lingered on the lock of the door that had her trapped in._ 'What kind of game do these boys intend on playing?'_ She mused as her feet led her into the large hall and red coated carpet.

Mai suppressed a sigh as she saw many stairs that led downwards, there was another path that was coated in blue, but something told her to follow the red one. Every step she took felt like the path was getting longer; halfway down she could've thought she'd barley started. This time she growled in pure annoyance. _'This is ridiculous!'_

The brunette stomped her foot childishly on the step, then as if hearing her plea, the stairs magically disappeared, quickly, one by one until she slipped down the used-to-be stairs.

She gasped as she swiftly slid down, reaching the bottom in seconds. Mai inspected the area she assumed was the family room. The room was a dark shade of grass green, a big, comfortable-looking, golden brown toned couch sat in front of a huge plasma screen TV. On her left was an unbelievably gigantic book-self that was stocked with a billion different types of novels.

Still following the red carpet, she went into the next room which looked to be the kitchen. It was simple and clean, like any pale blue colored kitchenette would be. The carpet led her to an outdoor garden that was gorgeous. The grass was the brightest shade of green and a path of stoned rocks brought her to a glassed sun house. Pushing the doors a side she entered cautiously.

It was too quiet for her liking as she took a few steps inside the oddly dark home. _'Isn't this a sun house?'_ She thought to herself. Her eyes wondered around searching for the two mischievous boys; instead she spotted one.

It was the same cat-eared lad, Eugene Davis, but this one was undeniably different. For one, he displayed a small, black, snowman hat on his head and a navy blue, button up tee that had a black hat at the helm of the shirt. Second, his sapphire blue eyes were a tad bit smaller and narrow, and not to mention the color was two shades darker.

Now, she wasn't one to not notice the difference, she wasn't as stupid and dense as she portrayed to be.

The twin (she assumed) seemed to finally notice her presence and stood. As she thought, the boy had a cold and unsociable aura around him. He looked her over and she uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. _'As expected from the male species.'_ She minded sarcastically.

The boy, on the other hand, was surprised by her gesture, although he didn't show it. All of the women from his village would seek out for his attention; after all he was a good-looking lad. He unknowingly smirked at his narcissistic thoughts.

Mai rolled her eyes at the egoistic teen. "Excuse me, if you're done obsessing over yourself… I'd like to know where your brother is." She asked him with a smirk of her own. His eyes widened a fraction, almost unnoticeable if you don't have a keen eye like Mai's.

"How did you-"

"It's written all over that unemotional face of yours." Mai replied cutting him off midway, he glared at her although she seemed unfazed.

"You're Mai Taniyama." He mused almost to himself. This time she glared at him. How was it that everyone seemed to know her when she hadn't a clue to their name?! Yasuhara and Eugene had known her name but at least she'd gotten the chance to get theirs. She'd be surprised if she got the boy's name. He was practically smothered in pride.

She nodded and he motioned her to follow him. She was hesitant at first, but as trusting as she was, reluctantly followed. As she did she noticed him glancing back and forth from her. She sighed, knowing exactly why he was doing so.

"Will you be so kind as to bestow upon me the pleasure of knowing your name?" She asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. His eyes narrowed at her once again.

"Kazuya Shibuya."

"Liar," She responded quickly but then shrugged it off. "I don't need your name to know what to call you." She stated making him halt altogether.

"And what is that?" He asked as he raised a delicate brow up. She just smirked at how easily the boy could be annoyed. She took a dramatic pause watching how his face showed cracks of impatience. He watched as she smiled the first sweet, innocent smile he'd seen on her irritated face; it was… indisputably cute.

"Noll."

XxxxX

He glared at the beautiful brunette, who displayed a brilliantly innocent smile. The handsome boy in black surely underestimated her, how did she even get ahold of his name? Was she psychic? Possibly, that would certainly make sense as to how she was able to figure out his private information.

However, if she was psychic, wouldn't she have seen them trying, (and succeeding) in trapping her? He watched her carefully as he led her to his brother's bedroom. She was undeniably gorgeous, and she wasn't one of his many fan-girls. But this didn't mean he liked her, no. She had managed to make himself look like a fool; for once a girl had the upper hand (not including his mother and ex-teacher).

Although, he had to admit, the qualities he had discovered in her had made him grow a bit of attraction toward her. Not like he would dare admit that personal information to anyone. His character wasn't the narcissist for nothing, of course.

His eyes wondered off onto the clothing she sported. _'God, that thing couldn't get any tighter.'_ He thought to himself as he eyed the dress to which, (in his opinion) was way too tight around her slender frame. _'Wait-, what exactly am I thinking of?'_ He shook his head slightly afraid as to where his eyes were wondering to.

No, being the narcissistic teen he was, he refused to acknowledge in which direction his thoughts were heading off into. This girl had a way of manipulating his thoughts, and he didn't appreciate that. Noll sighed; he needed a big cup of steaming hot tea.

Mai stared straight ahead; she was going to pound those two boys into a pulp when she sees them. She wasn't one to hold a grudge but she just wasn't going to let what they did to her slip. No, she would be too nice if she let that happen. And she wouldn't get around with that kind of reputation; she had her prideful moments too.

She glanced at Kazuya, or Noll, as she so intelligently discovered the nickname people gave him. Mai was an expert on knowing things she'd never actually thought of. For instance, she'd never in her life met him but his nickname came to her in a snap.

Although at times the ability would freak her out by giving her random scenes or disturbing visions. And the terrifying part was that some- if not all- of them would most likely be true. Either she'd see them on the television her mother-. _'Mother! How can I be so idiotic?'_ Mai halted her steps and froze; again she forgot that these people had kidnapped her from her real life. But why was it that she felt so comfortable in this strange place?

"Mai…?" She turned to the source of the voice and saw the boy clad in black staring down at her with a mixture of confusion and worry hidden in the deeps of his eyes.

Mai was about to answer when her world came crashing down; the darkness invading her light and bringing her to the lovely eventful sleep.

He touched her shoulder lightly only to have her tumbling down rapidly. Hell, he almost didn't catch her. _'Damn, where the hell is Gene?'_ He questioned as he carried the light girl over to the nearest couch. Funny, how he was here all alone while Eugene and Yasuhara were playing whatever idiotic games the engaged. He sighed yet again; make that two cups of tea.

**~Dream~**

**_Mai glanced around the all too familiar black cave that surrounded her, the little lit up balls floated around freely, like always. Beams of light caught her attention; a picture of either the past or the present was starting to paint itself before her. _**

**_Suddenly she was gazing at a beautiful girl with short cut raven hair that shaped her flawless pale face. Her eyes were a royal dark blue and a layer of thick lashes gave a small shape to her eyes. She wore a bright red kimono decorated with hearts of black. To Mai she looked like a beautiful doll._**

**_The doll gazed into a golden head-to-toe mirror that occupied space between her walls. "Mirror, mirror on the wall… tell me, who is the most loved of them all?" The doll had a lovely voice accented in a Japanese tone. As she spoke the mirror turned into a shade of black and a golden masked face appeared. _**

**_"Masako Hara, the queen of hearts is the most loved in the entire kingdom." The mirrored man spoke in a delicate manner. _**_'So the dolls name is Masako Hara…'__** Mai figured. The way the doll beamed in happiness must mean she is Masako Hara. But then Masako's smile deflated as she gazed back at the mirror. **__'Uh-oh,'__** Mai cringed at the glare Masako displayed. **_

**_"Now… tell me, who dare holds, the heart of my beloved Oliver Davis?" She questioned her tone spelling out dangerous. _**_'Davis… where have I heard that…? Ah, I got it! Eugene Davis… but… then… that means… Noll's real name is Oliver Davis!'__** The brunette smiled victoriously. Masako, on the other hand, had an unpleasant scowl on her face.**_

**_"I do not hold that information, but just a caution Queen; take care of the auburn haired girl quickly."_**

******~Reality~**

Eugene and Yasuhara walked into the narcissist's office to find the brunette beauty unconscious in Noll's arms. Her dress skirt had been hinged upward showing more of her pale skin. Eugene raised an eyebrow, well wasn't this suspicious.

"Noll, what are you doing to our lovely guest?" Yasuhara asked making their presence known. Noll turned his gaze to Yasuhara then Mai. This didn't look to have a good outcome for the boy in black. And he himself knew that.

"She collapsed." He answered the boys truthfully and neutrally. They looked at one another skeptically before turning to Noll.

"And how is it that our beautiful maiden collapsed Mad Hatter." Eugene wondered, using Noll's code name. Noll, aka 'Mad Hatter', glared at his twin who smiled innocently. This wasn't new to Yasuhara, who was watching from the sidelines. The twins were total polar opposites, kind of ironic that they were identical. But in the end neither of them could be separate. They could be troublesome though, when they team up together.

Mai groaned in Noll's arms making them turn their attention to their house guest. Unaware of where she was Mai twisted in Noll's arm making the poor boy almost drop her. Noll looked at the others, who conveniently (for them) focused their gaze on an unimportant object. He rolled his eyes at their childish antics and focused on the sleeping girl in his arms.

She looked so innocent and vulnerable. The way her eyelashes tickled her cheeks, how her mouth parted just a bit giving the appearance of a child and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pale pink showing off some color on her pale face. He disliked the way her face took a shade of pale; it was too pale in his opinion. But he still couldn't shake off the butterflies he got when he gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were her best feature. A mixture of cinnamon brown and honey made her eyes glow.

It kind of irked him how he felt so strongly about her, he wasn't too keen on accepting the fact they needed help from someone- a girl no less. But she did have a strong alluring aura and unlike _her_, Mai had a cheerful and genuine personality. Although he couldn't say he loved her yet, it was too early to decipher what he felt for the girl. But the urge to protect her didn't sway.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her eyes went wide. He watched as her eyes took in the reality and took their natural size.

"A dream…no, the present." Mai corrected herself unaware of the men in the room. After Mai's pleasant dream of the beautiful Masako Hara, the dream uttered a different direction. She began to see all the flaws Masako had, all that evil held up in a tiny body. And… all the people she's killed.

Mai had been able to see all the lives Masako has taken. The wrongs she's done to others just to get where she is in this society. Masako Hara is the Queen of Hearts; the most loved and feared of the entire kingdom. Her family deceased and she's living happily ruling the towns. But never truly happy as she sis forever without her lover Oliver Davis, whose feelings aren't mutual.

Noll cleared his throat louder this time successfully getting Mai's attention. Realizing just _where_ she was resting, a blush spread across her face.

"Is there a reason why you're holding me Oliver Davis?" She managed to say without stuttering like a complete idiot to which she smirked inwardly. Her gaze found its way to the two boys trying to sneak off, her arm hugged Noll's neck as she jumped off his grasp and cleared her throat. "And just where do you think you going Eugene and Yasuhara?" She demanded in an annoyed British accent.

The two boys instantly froze and cursed themselves as they heard Mai's petty footsteps slowly advance towards them. They were going to get hell and they knew the pretty lady didn't believe in mercy; at least not when it came to strangers who kidnapped her. Yup, they were officially screwed.

Noll could already feel the smirk forming on his handsome face. _'What comes around goes around.' _He mused. He watched as Mai put her hands on her hips in a very attractive manner. Noll frowned; there he goes again listing the attractive points Mai had.

"Well? Are either of you going to talk or are we playing the silent game?" She asked in a very demanding tone. Eugene turned towards her and looked at her with a very pleading expression, her only weakness.

"Mai, you have to understand that you play a very big part in this world, whether you want to or not." Noll surprisingly answered putting a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. Her big brown eyes turned to him in questioning as he felt the knots setting in his stomach again.

"How so?"

"There are things we will be unable to explain, but I assure you this, it won't be easy." Yasuhara clarified to her this time. Mai's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't comprehend and that was evident in her large orbs.

"…Why is it that I'm here…?" She questioned not really wanting the answer. Their expressions were solemn and she didn't feel at ease. She glanced at all of their faces before stopping on Yasuhara. She wasn't too sure but something told her this had to do with the wicked Masako Hara. She was in love with Oliver, who apparently despised her completely. But there was one thing nagging her… who was the brunette?

The boys were once again hushed and she was beginning to feel aggravated. This involved her didn't it? Then why were they keeping her out of the loop? If she was here for a reason that wasn't going to be easy then she had every right to know that reason!

"You're here to kill Masako Hara."

**XxxxXxxxX**

"A brunette girl has my beloved Oliver's heart?!" Her dreadful screech could be heard throughout the kingdom along with the sound of glass forcefully hitting the ground. The Queen of Hearts was currently out on a tantrum, the kingdoms greatest fear.

After contacting her golden masked mirror, she discovered that the heart of her lover was brutally stolen by a brunette witch. As were the words her mirror spoke to caution her about the dreaded brunette but it seems it's too late for just a caution. The portal to the real world was activated again and the footage she installed caught the two mischievous boys, the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat with a horrid (her opinion, obviously) auburn haired girl.

Masako glared at the photograph she had sent her Heart's to capture; the girl was in Oliver's arms sleeping peacefully while he got to carry all her weight! If looks could kill, the picture would have been scorched to ashes just to have the same fate ensure it again.

"This girl must be illuminated. If I can't have my dear Oliver, then surely no one can." Masako's evil cackle sent shivers down spines of those who passed by her bedroom.

She stared at an image of Mai with an evil smirk, and although her face was mischievous it was still the most gorgeous throughout the kingdom… well second gorgeous.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Lots 'a love..._**

**_Katie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so terribly sorry for the awfully late update. My only excuse is being busy with exams. _**

**_Sorry my beloved readers, to show my dearest apologies, I'll leave you a treat at the end of the tunnel._**

**_Song sung by Egoist, Called Euterpe. I suggest to listen to any of the English verses, they are simply amazing. Oh and I also recommend to hear it while you read the story, but hey whatever floats your boat._**

**_For now, gather round children, for another chapter of Wonderland has been posted._**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_To Kill the Queen_**

"Wild flower blossoming  
I beg of you tell me this so I know too  
Why do people fight?  
They all act as if it's right  
Don't they know  
That's no  
Way to live

Valiant flower blossoming  
What can you see?  
When ...you look down on me  
Why can't people say  
That they're sorry for the way  
That they fought  
I thought  
We once could

When the sky has cleared  
And rains have passed  
I still won't forget the past  
You are not alone on your own  
I remember you back then  
Trembling in front of me  
Crying deep inside silently

When you see loved ones withering  
What do you do with your remaining time  
When your leaves can't speak a word  
And your thoughts cannot be heard  
How do you convey your love  
Ahh  
When the summer's sun is hiding and  
Winds are harsh against our backs  
Everything seems to overlap

I'll sing in your memory  
All the times you've spent with me  
We've lost your name but I'll sing for you"

The sound of Mai's enchanting vocal chords replayed the beautiful melody from her lips in her bedroom upstairs. She'd locked herself up there ever since Eugene told her she had to exterminate the Queen of Hearts. Although he assumed she'd never met the wicked witch (which she hadn't). Then why the hell was she so depressed? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for them to mention the annihilation of the Queen.

Well, what was said was said. She wanted the truth and she got the truth. But the only thing that worried the boys was if she decline-no- refused to do the deed. She was the only mortal who could complete the task in murdering Masako Hara. She alone could set them free.

However, if she happens to fail her duty, then her death would arise shortly after. The boys had faith in Mai and although only knowing her for a short amount of time, they knew that they would be willing to perish for her. It sounded a bit cliché but they had no absolute control over how they felt towards the brunette beauty.

Mai had become a very important member in there group, she was the only girl (besides their mom, of course) that they all loved but in different ways.

She wasn't just Mai to them anymore. She was Alice, the beholder of freedom. The princess of light, the master of all-that-is-nice… Of course, no one mentioned Eugene lacked in the art of nickname making.

"Is she still up there?" Yasuhara asked in a somewhat sour mood; like the others. This was simply ridiculous! She's been up there for hours! Oliver started to lose his patience when something occurred to him.

"When did she stop singing?" He voiced making the others halt. She had been singing that same song over and over again for the past two hours she was locked up there. When did she stop? When was the last time they heard her sweet and delicate yet strong voice? The boys looked at each other before rushing to the main house like mad men.

"Yasuhara, search the downstairs parameter, Gene and I will search upstairs; there's a large probability that the Queen knows she's here." He said as his nose scrunched up in pure disgust at the mention of the witch. The two boys nodded and followed the Mad Hatter's orders in the quest to find Alice.

**Clank.**

**Clank.**

**Bang!**

"Ouch!"

_'Mai..'_

The kitchen was already his first destination. Yasuhara ventured his way to the sounds he had heard earlier and sighed, a breath in relief as he saw the brunette beauty crouched down on the marble for… a teapot on her head.

He seized a laugh and she turned to see him snickering at her. A blush of frustration made a mark of color on her face as she glared at the boy. She was sure she had been alone, why the heck was he here? "Why are you here, Yasu?"

The boy with ears smirked; she blushed again. "Nickname bases, huh?" He teased her; she, in result, glared. "Alright, alright **_Princess_**…" (Another glare from the ever so beautiful Mai),"… The 'Big Boss' was worried that the enemy has captured the prize, aka you." Yasuhara told as he smirked at her. Mai frowned, _'Prize? Oh, no he didn't'_ She mused as she pursed her lips.

"Prize…? Excuse me?" Her hand traveled subconsciously to her hip, giving that sassy effect. He bushed, obviously effective.

"I-I mean… he was worried _you'd _been captured. Yeah, that's what I said…" He responded but only to have her glare even more. "Gene, Noll, I found Mai! Come down now! Please hurry!" He cried as Mai tackled him down.

He struggled as Mai was on top of him until he managed to pull her dress up revealing more of her nicely polished skin; he blushed to the max. Sensing his rise in temperature, Mai followed his gaze and squeaked falling on top of him covering her red face.

Mai felt her heart excel and the _thump_ing noise vibrate in her ears. She'd never been so close to a man before, let alone in such a promising position with one. _'It's only natural to feel this way.'_ She reassured herself. Mai's never been so exposed to a man before. Of course she's interacted with them but never been so intimate before.

Yasuhara stared at the flushed girl, hiding her face on his chest, she was a shy one. He didn't blame her though, being in a house where three handsome men live, not to mention two of them took you from your life and brought you to a foreign place, it could get quite uncomfortable._ 'Should I say something or let her…?' _He cringed as he imagined the twin's faces as they walked in and saw them in such a promising situation. Surely he'd be punished; after all they did say that Mai was off limits on her temporary stay here.

He pushed himself up on his arms as Mai decided to get a hold of her and rest on the cool marble floor instead.

"…And that's why you don't mess with the _Bunny_…" Yasuhara said trying to cover the awkward silence that was beginning.

"…"

As Mai stared at him she found she couldn't hold in her laughter- not with the face he was making. She broke down laughing while Yasuhara smirked-no one could resist _'the face'_.

"So you're all better now?" Yasuhara asked her in a concerned face, she felt her heart warm up in her chest.

Mai smiled at him, "Yup." The little things you had to do to get this girl smiling again. _'Piece of cake.'_ He smiled to himself.

"Good… that'll be twenty dollars please."

"Twenty dollars? What are you an entertainer?" Mai snorted at him and his simply ways of cheering her up. She did feel touched by his kindness though.

Yasuhara smiled but didn't have time to answer as the door was flung open and man with hare ears and sandy toned hair and trailing behind him was a smaller younger boy with mice ears. Mai admired the smaller teen's cloud of thick blond hair that tickled the tips of his back neck line and those beautiful, innocent baby blue eyes. The older man displayed loving, and a vibrant shade of deep brown eyes and a tannish skin tone.

Alike Oliver, Yasuhara, and Eugene they each had a different colored shirt with their ears or whatever childish thing they had on their head at the hem of their button-up tee.

"Yo! Yasu, who's the kid?" The older one of them asked making Mai gaze at him, as she did turn to him, her eyes became focused; almost as if she was concentrating.

Mai didn't know exactly what she was doing but a whole load of information about this man came to her like if she had a personal file; his birth, name, gender (although that was obvious) and… his code name, _March Hare_.

"You are Houshou Takigawa, right?" Mai blurted out randomly gaining the boys attention. The lad she addressed looked at her oddly as he shared a look with the others.

"And how'd you know that little lady?" Houshou asked her suspiciously, but Mai was already focused on the teenage boy. Again his age, gender and code name appeared to her, _Dormouse._

The boys began to get impatient with her dramatic pause, but then they noticed her eyes that were glued to the ground. Instead of her lovely cinnamon brown orbs, they were a majestic oceanic blue. They were mesmerized by the sudden change of her eye color and they watched carefully only to examine their emptiness. Suddenly Mai blinked and her color turned back to the hypnotic shade the boys recognized.

"John Brown, Known as Dormouse, Born December ninth, nineteen-seventy-two." Mai said in a single breath as the boys had a speechless expression on their face. "What?" Mai asked her accent making her look adorable as she tilted her head to the side.

The blonde she called John smiled as he spoke; "How'd y'all know mate?" He asked in his very own Australian accent. Mai in response smiled at him and shrugged. Honestly she had absolutely no idea whatsoever of her so-called ability.

"That is… so amazing! And you just know all this stuff?" Houshou cried excitedly as he approached the brunette beauty. She nodded and giggled at his childish side.

"So Mai how long have you had this ability?" Mai jumped at the sudden sound of Noll's voice, her hand automatically going to her pounding heart. As she turned there stood the calm and neutral boy clad in black, leaning against the doorway.

"Gosh, do not ever do that!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"Do what?" Voiced the other twin, who was directly behind her, making her jump resulting her to bumping into Oliver; he wasn't expecting the warm feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach as her bare skin skidded past his.

As Mai touched Noll she saw strange letterings on pure white papers, like ancient Greek lettering. She gazed up into his eyes as he looked down at her. The room suddenly gone quiet as they watched the scene unfolds. "She's out for blood…" She whispered, but they all heard her.

Oliver gazed into Mai's eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue alike his own. However, as soon as she blinked the color returned to the ones that get him dazed. "Who?" He asked her as she gazed onto the floor but soon met his twinkling eyes.

"Masako Hara wants me dead."

**XxxxX**

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, ahhh he loves me!" The queen chanted in her musical voice, picking off the petals of her favorite flowers, red roses. The queen was lounging in the garden while her _Hearts_ were out spying on that Mai Taniyama girl.

"He loves her, he loves her not, he loves her not, he loves her **not**!" Masako growled as she hurled the stem of the flower towards the ground. The poor maid who watched from afar ran in fright of the beautiful queen.

Masako grabbed her hand mirror and glared into the gorgeous reflection and soon enough there appeared a masked man. "What is it my queen?" The obedient voice of the man spoke calming her anger just a bit.

"That girl, tell me more about Mai Taniyama."

The man in the mirror looked at the raged face of Masako and sighed. At least he was lucky enough not to deal with her in reality. "She was born in Japan but brought to England as in infant which would explain her accent."

Masako's face cringed in disgust, "Yes, her awful accent, what a horror… go on."

The man couldn't say he agreed with her, in all actuality he thought Mai's accent only added to her magnificent features; although he could never speak his mind while the queen was present. "Her parents died a few days after she was born. She is the prettiest girl in her village and is currently being proposed an offer in marriage by one of her suitor, Peter Wellington, the richest man in Boston."

Masako smirked; this was just getting better and better… for her naturally. Things always go good for her because she always got what she wanted. And right now she wanted Oliver Davis, and she was going to get her lover, but there was a tinny bug in her way. And what better way to exterminate it than to make it suffer. This was the Queen of Hearts that _termite_ was messing with, someone she'll regret ever messing with.

_'Oh, how delightful.'_ She laughed inwardly. This was a game that they were going to engage and, there'd be only one winner. No doubt who the victor would be.

"Madeline! Call Peter, tell him… the game has just yet to begin."

**XxxxX**

Mai kept her gaze on the floor as she explained what she saw, although nothing made any sense to her as she began to really think about it. "She sees me as a threat, somehow. She describes her undying obsession of how perfect you'd be together as love and she looks at me as a disturbance in her plans to make you hers, Oliver." Mai said sounding as confused as the expression on her face as she gazed at Oliver.

However, contrast to how confused the brunette felt, the guys already understood the concept. Their gaze was on Oliver. _'Is she as idiotic and dense as to not see?_' Noll thought but was secretly content with her not suspecting. Now the only problem was to deal with the men. He knew the rule was to not get romantically involved with Mai, and he also understood that there would be a punishment if you were to act upon that feeling; it was a good thing he wasn't in too deep…

"Mai, when did your ability first come to use?" Oliver said keeping his eyes on Mai, as she recalled her first time.

"The first time I realized I had that kind of ability, I was only…" Mai stopped short as the unexpected picture of the past replayed in her head.

**_Flashback_**

**_The class was just about to get started in the junior high division, the girls were around the corner talking and gossiping about the delectable boys in their class. And Mai happened to be observing the conversation. She would never dare to participate in the gossip as her mother would never allow her to flirt with boys, at her young age. _**

**_As the teacher entered the room the children quickly scurried to their seats, Mai went to her small desk and listened as the teacher introduced the new transfer student, Erick Simmons. He was a handsome young boy, with glistering silver hair, hypnotic swirls of purple orbs, and a porcelain face. The girl felt their hearts speed up, Mai was no exception. _**

**_"Okay class, treat him nicely. Erick you may take a seat next to Miss Taniyama." The instructor told him in her best welcoming voice. Hearing her name, Mai looked up and saw the boy approaching her. Her heart speed up again and she found him staring at her as he took his seat. Mai quickly looked away with a rosy red shade displaying on her cheeks._**

**_This went on the entire class periods, up until lunch when she managed to escape his gaze and decided to take a walk around the campus. She didn't understand at the time why he took such an interest on her, the girls in her class were much more interesting and outgoing, where as she was shy and boring._**

**_Mai didn't notice that there was someone calling her name until she felt a tug on her sleeve. It was him, Erick._**

**_Her mind went blank as she gazed into his eyes. "Hi…" She managed to say awkwardly; he smiled. _**

**_"Hey, I just noticed you were a bit spaced out, are you okay?" His voice was calming as she nodded her head unable to answer him. "By the way I'm Erick." He said smiling; she giggled at him._**

**_"I know were in the same class." Mai said knowingly._**

**_Erick frowned at himself, "I don't know why I said that. I'm so stupid." He said as he smacked his forehead lightly, Mai laughed._**

**_They walked to lunch together laughing and talking as the other kids looked surprised. They knew Mai was popular, but to be so… free. _**

**_Mai would never have expressed her feelings like so, and yet there she was laughing and talking like any normal girl._**

**_"Give me your hand Mai." Erick told her one day as they were walking home. Mai looked at him oddly but did as she was told. "What do you see?" He asked as she gave him a confused face._**

**_"What do I-?" She was cut short by the image that began to present itself. It was Erick; he was in some sort of white room… a hospital. All sorts of wires were attached to him as he lay on the uncomfortable looking mattress. His pale and fragile body, unmoving and appearing to be dead. Mai saw the heart monitor slowly stop and she heard the dreaded beep of another life lost._**

**_Once Mai blinked she was facing Erick, her face stinging with tears, "Erick…" She whispered as she stared into his sad eyes. His smile was bitter sweet, "There's nothing you can do." He said as Mai attacked him with a hug. In all honesty, Erick loved Mai, and he didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want to leave her in the dark either._**

**_"But… I don't want you to leave me!" Mai cried tears of sorrow falling freely, she hadn't noticed but she has grown attached to him since the first time they became acquainted. _**

**_"Mai, promise me you won't leave my side." He told her as her grasped both her hands; Mai smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "I promise Erick." She said as he kissed her lips, Mai was surprised by the gesture. But her stomach felt bubbly by his sweet, innocent kiss._**

**_"I love you Erick" She would've never said that word so freely as her mother had told her that those word held a powerful meaning, but to her those words were merely the way to express herself to him._**

**_"You're my everything now."_**

**_Present Time_**

Mai gazed down remembering her first love and how it never lasted forever as she so badly wanted it too. But, as she found out the best things in life never last forever and Erick was sick, although she never asked of what. And her mother had approved knowing the boy had little days left and Mai was in love with the young lad. It broke her heart when Mai cried over the boy for a week straight, claiming she'd seen his spirit. At the time her mother had suspected her hallucinations as angst and denial, but Mai knew she wasn't going crazy.

The guys stared at Mai and watched as her eyes brimmed with tears, she'd stopped short when she was going to tell them when she first experienced her powers.

"Mai?" Yasuhara asked placing a hand on her shoulder snapping Mai into reality. "Yes?" She asked and noticed all their eyes showed concern.

"We asked you when your ability started to show up." Eugene told her as he sat across from her. "Yes… I believe when I was in Junior high I began to experience them." She replied rubbing her tears off with her palm. She sniffed and sudden tears fell towards the floor. Mai laughed a bit although her eyes were full of sadness and loss. "I'm sorry; I'm just… hormones." Her forced laugh cracked and eventually so did she.

Mai hugged Oliver, who was closest to her, as she sobbed on his sleeve. Noll was taken by surprise and had not even the slightest clue of what to do. He glared at the others who were smirking at him with the exception of John, who looked at Mai with sympathy.

It was when Eugene motioned for him to put his arms around Mai is when he awkwardly, and hesitantly wrapped a slender arm around her. "Mai…" He whispered into her ear while the others decided to get a move on; that and Oliver's glare was starting to drill holes into them.

Houshou was the first to speak as they entered the kitchenette, "What now guys? Mai might not see it, but Noll's in too deep with her." He sighed; Oliver just had to be crushing on the girl _he_ assigned _not_ to have romantic affection registering towards.

The others contemplated this wearily, Oliver had not violated _his _own rule yet and unless he displays his affection to the point that she suspects, then he's good. However, they had to admit that crushing on Mai, or whatever emotions he felt towards the girl, was a bit too surreal. He was Noll and they always suspected him to be enamored with the refection of his pocket mirror; although Eugene knew the reason to him carrying that thing around. It was to seek for Masako's next move. But he seemed amused whenever the others accused him for being narcissistic.

"Well, guys… he is the boss. Let him struggle to get out of his mess." Yasuhara spoke hogging the attention; Eugene smirked along with Houshou. Yasu had a point; Oliver could take back his rule and break… or they could interfere and make him take back his rule; as simple as that.

"Guys, that doesn't seem like a good idea…" John spoke up finally but as it turns out, the others were already formulating a plan. John could already feel the perspiration forming on his forehead.

_'God help us.'_

* * *

Oh and I thought this torcher would never end.

To the day I'm gone, to the day you live.

Forever held by the love last lost.

I hope you all just die tonight.

For I am always in your heart.

By motherly love and fatherly praise.

Please don't ever forget.

You'll be my last regret.

~Katherine

**Katie does not, by any means, own Ghost Hunt, neither does she own the lovely song sung by EUTERPE By EGOIST.**

**Farwell...**


End file.
